This invention relates to a manually operable locking means for releasably locking a cover to the base of a storage container, and more particularly, to a multiple-step release lock for a storage container which prevents the accidental or inexperienced, unauthorized opening of the container which is designed to protect various accessories and implements, for example, of the type illustrated in food processors, or from the inadvertent injury to the user in the storage of such devices.
Many appliances which are adapted to perform a number of functions using a variety of different attachments and tools can provide storage problems for the safe and convenient storage and handling of the attachments and the different tools. For example, food processors which have become very popular kitchen appliances have a variety of accessories and implements some of which contain sharp blades which cannot be conveniently stored on a shelf because of their non-conventional size, shape or configuration. For example, one such cutting or chopping tool is characterized by having two crescent-shaped metal blades mounted on opposite sides of a hub having a socket therein which is adapted to fit on a vertical drive shaft of a motor drive of a food processor. The blades are characterized by sharp leading edges and so must be handled and stored carefully to avoid damage to the metal blades and possible inadvertent injury to the user. A storage container for food processor rotary tools is described and claimed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 918,938 which conveniently and safely stores such implements.
It is desirable for storage containers of the aforesaid type to have a drop-proof manually operated engagement of the cover on the container to prevent the accidental or unauthorized opening of the container so as to assure protection for the user with respect to the implements stored therein as well as assuring protection from the sharp cutting edges of the metal blade of the implement stored. Accordingly, even if the storage container is dropped, the container will not open and damage the tools or injure the user. The purpose in providing a manually operated lock would be to have latch means which is simple and does not proliferate the already considerable number of keys required to maintain and operate a household. Such a locking structure should also be simple, easy to operate for one knowledgeable in such operation and not mechanically complex or expensive.